


Против течения

by CommanderShally



Series: Neil&The Protagonist [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Знание подобно проклятию.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Neil&The Protagonist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962610
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Против течения

**Author's Note:**

> Небечено.

Знание подобно проклятию. Все, что только-только произойдет, уже произошло.  
  
Нил улыбается и кажется его немного качает — в бокале снова налита водка.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что нет никакой свободы воли? — Нил краснеет, неудачно ставит бокал на стол и тот опрокидывается.  
  
Приходится покачать головой, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать.  
  
— Мы с тобой застряли в бесконечной петле? — Нил не обращает внимание на результаты своей неосторожности, встает и отчего-то выглядит совсем беззащитным.  
  
Кажется таким он еще никогда не был.  
  
Не в этой части их совместного пути.  
  
Интересно, когда он растеряет это умение и станет тем, кто готов проходить через турникет снова и снова лишь бы выполнить миссию любой ценой?..  
  
— Если все именно так, как ты говоришь, то скажи мне, что будет через минуту? — Нил звучит агрессивно, даже слишком и говорит в нем отнюдь не только водка.  
  
Это ощущение собственного бессилия перед уже строго определенной судьбой — очень знакомо. Испытано и не раз. Самое сильное случится (или случилось) именно над гипоцентром, сразу после дележки алгоритма — смотреть как человек, всего за пару недель ставший практически родным, уходит, чтобы инвертировать себя и больше не вернуться…  
  
Это как минимум отрезвляет.  
  
Подлокотники кресла кажутся отличной опорой, чтобы в них вцепиться, когда Нил наклоняется и лица вдруг становятся так близко, что видно насколько сильно блестят его глаза. Это слезы? Зачем слезы?  
  
Хочется протянуть палец и смахнуть едва заметную каплю на ресницах Нила, но опора сейчас нужна как никогда. Ладони просто не разжимаются, руки не слушаются, словно тебя в первый раз инвертировали две минуты назад, нужно сесть за руль и вести машину по оживленному шоссе.  
  
— Я не знаю, — улыбаться тянет неимоверно и кажется Нил это замечает и отвечает тем же. — Это не так работает. Ты же сам мне объяснял…  
  
Губы у Нила горькие и отчего-то холодные и надо бы оттолкнуть его, но он словно заговоренная пуля с обратной энтропией льнет навстречу без особых усилий. Приходится разжать подлокотники и прикоснуться к Нилу.  
  
— К черту, — шепчет Нил. Он резко выпрямляется, долговязый и в полумраке номера отчего-то такой худой, и в следующий момент ослабляет и без того не особо туго затянутый галстук. Пуговицы идут следом и Нил выглядит так, словно назло судьбе делает то, чего от него никто не ждет.  
  
Почти никто.  
  
— Это уже случилось так или иначе, — последняя попытка как-то остановить происходящее, но Нил звенит пряжкой ремня и не остается никаких сомнений в том, насколько _крепка_ была их дружба. Или все-таки еще «будет»?..  
  
Утро остается звоном в голове, неприятной сыростью в носу и красно-синими огнями турникета.  
  
Нужно двигаться дальше, отправиться чуть-чуть назад, чтобы сделать кое-какие распоряжения. Знание подобно проклятию, но сопротивляться ему бесполезно.  
  
Вчерашний вечер со стороны кажется чем-то совершенно неземным. Словно происходит в другой жизни или даже реальности. «Плыть» мимо происходящего в номере Нила тяжело, хочется остановиться на одну секунду, еще немного подглядеть через дверную щель, чтобы просто-напросто увидеть как взрыв эмоций и необдуманных (пусть и предрешенных) поступков схлопывается до масштаба полуулыбки и пролитого бокала с водкой.  
  
А еще смотреть на то как Нил одевается, оказывается даже приятнее, чем наоборот — потому что любое движение против течения отодвигает тот день, когда он наденет синюю нашивку на правое плечо и больше никогда ничего не снимет.


End file.
